


The Outpost

by Raziel12



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, F/F, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raziel12/pseuds/Raziel12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodhum is one of the jewels of the Cocoon Empire. The great city weathered the storm of the War of Transgression, and it now serves as a rich trading hub, welcoming merchants from countless lands. In its marketplaces, there are spices from distant Wutai and magical devices from legendary Oerba. This is the story of Bodhum told through the eyes of one of its captains - Lightning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Captain and the Rider

**The Captain and the Rider**  
 _  
Despite its humble beginnings, few cities in the Cocoon Empire can match the historical importance of Bodhum. The city began its life as a small fishing village. But the size of its harbour, combined with its proximity to several trading routes, led to rapid growth._

_In the span of two centuries, Bodhum grew to become one of the largest and most influential cities in the Empire’s east. Its expansion was based on its thriving fishing industry and trade, which was accomplished by both land and sea. Bodhum became a rich trading hub, with merchants from countless nations coming to sell their wares to the eager – and increasingly prosperous – citizens of the Empire._

_The city’s commercial growth was matched only by its increasing military importance. As the Empire expanded eastward, it was drawn into ever bloodier and more frequent skirmishes with the clans of Gran Pulse. Although these clans were seldom united, they were numerous and experts in warfare upon the open plains and in the rugged mountains._

_To provide the eastern fringes of the Empire with greater protection, Emperor Barthandelus III ordered the fortification of Bodhum. A massive and elaborate system of walls and towers was built around the city and extended into the harbour to prevent any attack from land or sea. An intricate network of spells was also woven into the fortifications and foundations of the city to ensure that even a magic based-assault would be unlikely to succeed._

_Although the cost of the fortifications almost emptied the city’s coffers, they proved their worth. Only a few decades later, under the reign of Emperor Barthandelus IV, the clans of Gran Pulse declared war upon the Empire. This conflict – later dubbed ‘The War of Transgression’ – would last for more than a century and result in the almost complete devastation of the Empire’s eastern provinces._

_Bodhum was one of only a handful of eastern cities to emerge from the War of Transgression unscathed. Its defences proved too formidable for the clans to breach, and it provided the Empire with a vital logistical stronghold. Countless troops, supplies, and messages all passed through Bodhum during the war._

_The War of Transgression finally came to an end during the rule of Emperor Bartholomew I. Decades of uneasy peace followed between the clans and the Empire as both sides gradually grew accustomed to the terms of their peace treaty. Only more recently, under the rule of Emperor Bartholomew II, has some degree of normalcy begun to return to Bodhum._

_In a bid to try and foster warmer relations with the clans and forestall any future conflict, Bartholomew II decreed that Bodhum would be one of only a few cities allowed to resume open trade with the clans. The first years of this change in policy were marked by mistrust and allegations of warmongering, but subsequent years saw a gradual warming in relations._

_Familiarity between the Empire and the clans has not bred contempt so much as a healthy dose of respect._

_Bodhum has once again become the premier trading city of the Empire. Its ports welcome scores of merchants each day from lands as different as the Kingdom of Yevon and as far as the Empire of Wutai. Its marketplaces are filled with the chatter of dozens of languages, from the desert tongue of distant Dalmasca to the lyrical, exotic language of the Cetra._

_The old wounds have not been forgotten, but profit and time have done much to dull them._

_At present, General Amodar governs Bodhum. The general is a close friend of Bartholomew II, and he has won respect amongst all the clans for his strength in battle and his fair-minded nature. But Amodar does not rule the city alone. For the day-to-day running of Bodhum, he entrusts a great deal to his loyal captains._  
  
X X X

“Captain!”

Lightning glanced up from the scroll she was reading as one of her guardsmen burst into her office. He skidded to a stop in front of her, and she raised one eyebrow before inclining her head toward the door he’d thrown open in his haste to reach her. His eyes widened before he beat a hasty retreat to the door, stepping outside and then knocking on it.

“Captain, may I enter?”

“You may enter.”

The guardsman opened the door and dragged in several deep breaths. He must have run all the way from the walls. Lightning’s brows furrowed. Either the message was not important enough to require a communication spell, or it was too important to leave in the hands of a mage. 

“We’ve sighted a dragon, captain. It’s flying the correct flags, and the barrier spells around the city appear to recognise it, but…”

“Am I correct in assuming that is a very large dragon?”

“Yes, captain. It’s the largest one I’ve ever seen. That is why my sergeant asked me to inform you personally. He would like you to evaluate the situation in person.”

“I see.” Lightning rolled up her scroll and slipped it into the drawer of her desk. A brief burst of magic was enough to activate the enchantments on the piece of furniture. Short of tearing the desk apart, no one except her would be able to access the scroll. 

Technically, dragons were allowed to land in Bodhum. However, given the damage that even a lone dragon could wreak, their movements were subject to strict control. Each dragon was required to display the appropriate flags and banners. Dragons were also expected to carry the correct charms and amulets, which were issued only by Bodhum’s military and were considered unforgeable. 

But even with all these precautions, a dragon of substantial size still required the personal approval of a captain. Should the dragon prove hostile, Lightning had thousands of soldiers and hundreds of mages under her command, along with dozens of squads of ballistae and catapults. However, she doubted it would come to that. She had received a missive recently that told her to expect this particular dragon.

Lightning donned her cloak and strode out onto the walls of the city with her guardsman. He pointed to the watchtower he’d come from. It was certainly a fair distance away. Her lips pursed, and she gathered her magic. As she cast her spell, she grabbed the guardsman by his arm. There was a crack like thunder and a flash like lightning, and the pair of them vanished.

They reappeared inside the watchtower. Her skill with spells of this kind had been one several reasons that people called her Lightning. The sergeant in charge of the watchtower saluted and offered her his spyglass.

“Over there, captain.”

Lightning pointed the spyglass up at the sky. Another small burst of her magic empowered the intricate lattice of seals and enchantments that increased the instrument’s ability to magnify things beyond the simple mechanical limits imposed by its lenses. After a few moments, she found what she was looking for. It was indeed the dragon she’d been expecting: an enormous black and purple dragon that measured nearly three hundred feet long.

“Your orders, captain? Shall we send word to the Pegasus knights?”

“No.” Lightning handed the spyglass back to the sergeant. “Send word to the other guardsmen: that dragon has my personal approval to land.” Her lips curved up ever so slightly at the corners. “Have one of the fields near the stables cleared. We’re going to need a lot of room.”

Fifteen minutes later, Lightning found herself at one of several open fields that served as landing places for dragons and other winged creatures. The stables were behind her, although this particular beast would probably have to sleep outside. The stables were designed mostly for the smaller frames of a Pegasus, griffin, wyvern, drake, or lesser dragon. A dragon of this size was a rare sight indeed.

The guardsmen behind her stiffened as the dragon banked overhead, coming around for a second pass before angling down and then landing with an earth-shaking thump. Lightning stepped forward immediately, her cloak fluttering in the sudden breeze as the dragon flared his wings and settled into a more comfortable position on the ground.

In accordance with the regulations, he folded his wings and pushed his claws into the earth. But at her approach, the dragon lifted his head and flashed her a toothy smile, nostrils shifting as he took in her scent. With a speed that belief his size, his head moved forward, stopping just shy of her so that she could reach out and scratch his snout. Her guardsmen maintained a wary distance behind her, weapons and magic at the ready.

“You are an obnoxious dragon.” Lightning bit back a smile as the dragon’s gaze shifted from her to her guardsmen. Only the veterans amongst them held their ground. “It’s like this every time you visit. You terrify all of the novices.” The dragon gave her a look of mock innocence. “And don’t give me that look. I’ve seen you tear a one-hundred-feet-long hydra apart like a chew toy.” That prompted a chuckle from the beast, the wind of it rushing past Lightning.

Then there was a flash of blue fabric as the dragon’s rider leapt out of her seat on his back and landed on the ground next to Lightning. It was a long way down, but the rider’s magic softened the landing. 

“Good morning, captain.” Fang flashed Lightning a jaunty salute. “You’d think your people would be used to us by now. We came by just two months ago.”

“Perhaps, but it’s always better to be sure.” Lightning clasped arms with Fang. It was a traditional Yun gesture, a mark of respect between warriors. A host of ropes and ladders tumbled off Bahamut’s back. One of the most convenient things about the dragon’s size was that he could carry an entire trading caravan on his back. “Is Vanille with you again?”

Fang didn’t bother to reply, but Lightning received her answer anyway. The words had hardly left her lips when the redhead in question tripped off Bahamut’s back and plummeted toward the ground. A hastily cast spell slowed her descent before a casual puff of air from Bahamut’s nostrils pushed her into position beside Fang.

For a supposedly legendary artificer and mage, Vanille had a knack for coming across as somewhat less than legendary.

“Yep. I have arrived!” Vanille struck a pose.

“And what an arrival it was.” Lightning eyed the boxes, chests, and other containers being unloaded by Vanille’s fellows. A small nod toward her guardsmen was enough to have them helping with the unloading as they ran through the usual inspections. “Another trading run?” 

“That’s right.” Vanille turned to bark a few orders at some of her workers. “Magical goods are in demand everywhere, but Bodhum’s the place to be if you want to sell something. I’ve already made the usual arrangements.” She handed Lightning her permits and papers. Everything was in order. “Besides, Fang likes it here too.”

“Is that so? Well, I’ll leave you to get settled in then.” Lightning turned on her heel, tossing a glance at Fang over her shoulder. “Fang, if you’ll come with me, I’d like to speak with you in private. I need news from the plains and mountains.”

X X X

Lightning led Fang to her quarters, pausing just long enough to hand command over the city’s walls to Captain Villiers. She hadn’t thought very much of the big man at first. He’d seemed too much like a gentle giant. But after seeing him fight, she knew that he would do whatever it took to keep the city safe. If only he’d stop calling on her sister…

If Fang thought it was odd that they were going to her quarters and not her office, she kept it to herself. Indeed, once the door was closed, Fang settled herself onto the couch in Lightning’s sitting room and put her legs up on the table. Lightning’s lips twitched. If it had been anyone else, she would have kicked their feet off the table and thrown them out the door. But she’d learned to tolerate – even appreciate – Fang’s rougher edges.

As she looked for some wine, Lightning watched Fang out of the corner of her eye. For all of her casual behaviour, Fang was one of the most decorated warriors of the Yun, and few dragons could match the size and ferocity of Bahamut. Even now, all it would take was a single whistle from Fang, and Bahamut would tear through the city’s defences to try and reach her.

Lightning had fought dragons before atop Odin, her loyal Pegasus, but she was glad that she’d never had to face Fang and Bahamut in a real battle. Only one of them would have walked away from such a confrontation alive, and that would have been a pity. 

“So, what news from the plains?” Lightning finally settled on her choice of wine, sitting next to Fang and offering the woman a cup of the beverage.

“More of the same, really.” Fang took a sip of her wine and smiled. “You Cocoon folks definitely know your wine.”

“It’s from Nautilus, actually. It’s one of the best.”

“Do I even want to know how much this costs?”

“Probably not.” Lightning grinned. Fang preferred the simple things in life. “It’s quite ridiculous.”

“Ah. I won’t ask then.” Fang leaned back, stretching. A long flight always left her in need of a good stretch, and Lightning was content to watch the play of muscle beneath skin. “Things in the Dia clan are the same as they always are. Leave them to their books and their experiments, and they’re happy. Frankly, it’s a miracle they haven’t blown themselves up yet, given what that lot get up to.” She rubbed her neck. “Heck, more of them come here than any other clan. They love all the stuff they can buy and sell here.”

“That’s true.” The Dia clan had been one of the first to agree to the peace treaty. War was not something they enjoyed although they could be disturbingly good at it when they put their minds to it. Vanille was a prime example. The redhead loved working in her workshop and laboratory, but Lightning had seen some of the spells and weaponry she’d come up with. Vanille was dangerous, very dangerous. “No doubt Vanille’s regular expeditions are only helping Bodhum’s reputation.”

“You bet they are. She even has a few of her protégés with her on this trip. Be careful, or she’ll gobble up the market.” Fang laughed. “I don’t even know what she does with all the money she makes. I’m afraid I’ll wake up one day to discover she’s had our house plated in gold or something crazy like that.”

“A gold-plated house would be an eyesore, not to mention very hot.”

“You’ve got that right.” Fang took another sip her wine and set it down on the table. Her voice hardened. “As for my clan… you know how they are.”

Lightning did. The Yun were the most militant of the many clans, which made their long-standing alliance with the Dia seem quite odd. Then again Vanille and Fang were sworn sisters, so perhaps there was some truth to the old legends that the first Dia and the first Yun had been siblings.

“The usual troublemakers are going on and on about how all of you vipers need to die, preferably in some horribly painful manner. On the upside, they’re not getting much support. Most of the clan seems happy with the way things are. Besides, we’ve got the annual hunt coming up soon, and those Shinra Protectorate jerks have been poking their noses into our mountains again.” 

Lightning filed that little scrap of information away for future reference. The Shinra Protectorate had grown quite powerful over the last few years as their new leader expanded their commercial interests and invested money into thousands of mercenaries. There were even rumours of a brewing conflict with the Wutai Empire.

“How about the other riders?” Lightning asked. A single dragon could be worth hundreds, even thousands of regular troops. The Yun clan’s greatest strength lay in their dragon riders. If the riders refused to go to war, it was unlikely that the clan would seek out battle.

“Like I said, the annual hunt is coming up. Most of them are concerned about that.” Fang sat up. “And don’t forget what I said about Shinra. If even half the thing’s I’ve heard about their mages and artificers are true, us riders are going to have our hands full, sooner rather than later.” She gave Lightning a playful poke in the side. “Now, it’s your turn to share, Lightning. Fair is fair, you know.”

“Things are going well here. As long as General Amodar is in charge, I don’t think the clans have any reason to worry. He rules wisely and fairly. My only concern is about what happens when he retires. It should be at least a few more years before that happens, but depending on who is put in charge after him… well, you might have to be careful.” Lightning pursed her lips. Her own wine had gone almost untouched. “You might also want to keep an eye out on the Yevonites. Their new leader is a moderate, but she’s young. I’ve heard rumours of several factions that want to remove her.”

“Wonderful.” Fang rolled her eyes. “We’ve had a few of them wander through our territory spouting that garbage about how all artificers should be burned at the stake.”

“What did you do to them?”

“We handed them over to the Dia.” Fang laughed. “You can imagine their horror when they came face to face with all the technology the Dia have developed. I think one of them passed out when they saw the new golem that Vanille built.”

“Even so, be careful. The Kingdom of Yevon has a powerful military, and if they overthrow their current leader, the replacement is bound to be a radical. They can also be surprisingly flexible in their beliefs when it comes to getting rid of people they don’t like. It wouldn’t be out of the question for them to seek out an alliance with the Shinra Protectorate if it meant getting rid of the Dia and the Al Bhed.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on it.” Fang finished her cup of wine. “And you’ll be keeping an eye on it too, won’t you?”

“No one wants another Yevonite crusade.” Lightning’s eyes narrowed. The last crusade had occurred almost one hundred years before her time. The Yevonites had carved a path of blood through the deserts of the east, burning their way through Dalmasca and deep into Al Bhed territory before being stopped by the combined forces of Dalmasca, Al Bhed, and Nabradia. Lightning sighed and reached for her wine. She took a long sip of it, savouring the rich, complex yet simple flavour. “But enough of that, Fang. How have you been?”

“Worrying about little, old me?” Fang’s eyes twinkled. “I didn’t know you cared.”

“You know that I do.” Lightning’s reply was soft. “After all, I do write to you as often as I can.”

Fang smiled gently. “And I appreciate you writing so often. I’ve been splitting my time between Oerba and the mountains. I love Vanille, but I can’t spend too much time inside a city without going crazy – and you know how Bahamut feels about being cooped up.”

“He enjoys smashing things, if I recall correctly.”

“He does, which is why I take him hunting regularly. There’s always something that requires a bit of burning or biting to deal with.” Fang chuckled. “I’ve been helping out with the younger riders too. We’ve got a promising crop this year. They’re a little rough around the edges, and their dragons are still small, but they’ve got potential.” She smiled. “Bahamut also went off to sire some more hatchlings, so I had a few weeks to myself. It was nice trekking through the mountains on foot for a change. It’s tough, but I want to keep sharp. I won’t always have a three-hundred-feet-long dragon to back me up.”

“True.” Lightning ran her fingers along the edge of her cup. It was one of a set that Serah had bought of her, simple but impressive in the clean lines of its design. “I make sure to practice on foot as often as I can. Being a Pegasus knight is fine, but most of my duties take place on the ground.”

“How is Odin, by the way?”

“As fast and tough as ever. He still wants to race Bahamut.”

Fang grinned. “Maybe we can do that later. It’s not often that Bahamut meets someone who can actually keep up.” She reached out to pour herself some more wine. “And have they still got you teaching the mages a few of your tricks?”

“Teleportation is more than a trick. But, yes, I am still teaching some of my magic.”

Fang shrugged. “You might not think it’s a trick, but I swear that teleportation is the most finicky magic there is. Remember the last time I tried it?”

Lightning laughed. “You teleported out the window by mistakes.” She paused. “It was hilarious.”

“It was not. I could have died.”

“Oh please, that window was about thirty feet off the ground. Your jump off Bahamut this morning was higher than that.” Lightning reached over to add some more wine to her own cup, but Fang stopped her halfway, catching hold of her wrist.

“This is new,” Fang said quietly, eyeing a small scar along the back of Lightning’s hand.

“It’s nothing.” Lightning shivered at the feel of Fang’s fingers on her skin. “A village in the foothills nearby requested help. They had a hydra to deal with. I got a little bit of its blood on me. Serah healed it, but she says it’ll take another session or two to get rid of all the scars.”

“There are other scars?” 

“A few.”

“Where?” The interest in Fang’s eyes was far from academic. 

Heat rushed through Lightning. She’d almost forgotten how protective Fang could be. The other woman hated the fact that Lightning so often had to lead from the front without someone of equal skill to watch her back. Lightning didn’t mind – it was part of being a captain. Besides, Fang was in the same position, although she did have her dragon to watch out for her, so it really wasn’t the same position at all.

“On my side,” Lightning said at last. “Where the blood burned through my armour.” Hydra blood was incredibly corrosive, not even magically enchanted armour could hold up to it for long, especially if the hydra was an older, more venomous one.

“Let me see.” 

Lightning didn’t bother to protest as Fang unclipped her armour and moved her tunic aside to examine the scar along her side. It had been unbelievably painful at the time – hydra blood always was – but she’d managed to push through and slay the beast. She was just glad that Odin hadn’t been splashed.

“It must have hurt.” Fang traced the edges of the old wound before her index finger shifted to trace another, much older scar. “I still don’t know why you keep this. You could always ask Serah to fix it.”

“It’s a reminder.” Lightning covered Fang’s hand with her own. “Of the day we met, remember.”

That had been an interesting day. Lightning had been nothing more than a sergeant then. As part of her duties, she’d taken Odin on a flight over the neighbouring villages to check that all was well. Then, to the east, she’d spotted a huge plume of smoke. She’d gone to investigate and found Fang trying to heal a badly wounded Bahamut. The pair had gone after a wild dragon that had been terrorising the Yun Mountains. They’d pursued it for hours before finally bringing it down, but Bahamut had been badly wounded in the struggle.

Lightning had arrived and offered her assistance – it was General Amodar’s policy to offer aid in situations like that – but Fang had been in no state of mind to accept it. Fang had been lost in a protective fury, and Lightning had been forced to defend herself. Fang had managed to wound her, causing the scar, but she’d exhausted herself trying to heal Bahamut.

In the end, Lightning had simply outlasted the other woman. She’d disarmed Fang and knocked her to the ground before turning her attention to the wounded dragon. Fang had screamed some of the most horrific threats that Lightning had ever heard before calming down as she realised that Lightning was trying to help. Lightning was nowhere near the healer her sister was, but she knew hot to treat battle wounds, and dragons were similar enough to drakes and wyverns for her to have some idea of what she was doing.

It had taken her and Fang several days to fully heal Bahamut, but Lightning hadn’t minded. Both Fang and her dragon were fascinating. They went their separate ways after that, but a few months later, Lightning was one of the soldiers selected to accompany Amodar to trade talks in Oerba. Fang had sought her out and given her several gifts, including a magnificent mountain wolf pelt, as thanks for her help in healing Bahamut.

They’d talked a lot during that visit to Oerba, and they had parted as friends. In the years that followed, they’d exchanged letters and met numerous times. This latest change in their relationship – from platonic to romantic – had occurred almost a year ago, during the last annual hunt. Lightning had been one of the few outsiders invited, and she had proven her worth to Fang’s clan.

“I can’t help thinking about what would have happened if my spear had hit you somewhere else.” Fang traced a line from the scar up to Lightning’s heart. “I wouldn’t be as happy as I am now, that’s for sure.”

“And I’d be dead.” Lightning’s lips curled. “Although… I wish your clan wasn’t so…”

“Stand-offish?” Fang laughed. Her clan might not want war with the Empire anymore, but they would not be amused if they knew she and Lightning were lovers. “At least we have here.”

Lightning nodded. The Empire tended to have a more pragmatic view on such dealings. Besides, Bodhum had become a veritable mixing pot. It wasn’t at all unusual for citizens of the Empire here to take foreigners as lovers or even spouses. It was a side effect of all the trade they did. “I have the rest of the day off.”

Fang smirked, reaching over to remove Lightning’s tunic. “Good. Vanille already knows not to expect me until tonight.”

X X X

It was early evening when Fang finally found her way over to the villa that Vanille had rented for the duration of their stay. There was more than enough space for them and their clansmen and clanswomen, and it was right next to the field where Bahamut was staying. The dragon liked to stay nearby in case she needed him, and she could always hop out of her window to spend the night against his scales if she wanted.

Vanille met her with a knowing smile and waved her over to a spot at the table. If there was one thing that Fang liked about Cocoon other than Lightning, it was the wonderful selection of food. Right now, Vanille was enjoying finely seasoned rock python from the deserts of the Al Bhed with a stir-fry made from local vegetables mixed with spices from distant Wutai. Fang had worked up quite the appetite, so she picked out a few of her favourites – roast boar, salted fish, and several varieties of Cocoon bread – before settling down next to Vanille.

“Will the captain be joining us?” Vanille grinned. “Or is she still sleeping in her quarters?”

Fang chuckled. “Don’t underestimate her. She had a meeting to attend. She should be around in perhaps an hour or so.”

“That’s good. You know, Fang, Lightning is my friend too. I’d appreciate the chance to talk to her a little bit before the two of you go and do your… stuff.” Vanille gestured at an apple. The fruit floated into the air and began to peel itself. It was a casual display of Vanille’s magical skill.

“Show off.” Fang nodded at one of their clansmen. He tossed her an apple, and she used a knife to peel it in a matter of moments. “Do you have to use your magic for everything?”

“How do you think I got so good?” Vanille made another gesture and the apple split itself into eight pieces that drifted over to her plate. “Besides, it’s fun doing things this way.”

Fang passed the hour until Lightning’s arrival talking to Vanille. Her cunning little sister had already located buyers for many of her most expensive goods. The amount of money that would be changing hands was equal parts fascinating and horrifying. Then again Vanille did have a lot of mouths to feed – the redhead had never forgotten the orphanage where they’d grown up, and she had donated substantial sums to improve the place and see to the comfort of the matron who’d cared for them.

When Lightning finally arrived, she was with her sister. Serah Farron’s ornate robe was a mark of her position: she was an instructor at Bodhum’s healing academy. But Fang didn’t miss the weapon hidden in the folds of her robe. Serah was a skilled archer and a capable swordswoman.

“It’s nice of you to join us.” Vanille waved the two sisters over to their end of the table.

“It’s nice to be here,” Lightning replied.

Vanille tilted her head to one side. “Actually, I was talking to Serah.”

Serah giggled. “You should be careful, Vanille. My sister could have you arrested.”

“She won’t – she likes me too much. Besides, I don’t think you’ve got a cell that could hold me for long.”

“Arresting you would be pointless.” Lightning sat down next to Fang, Serah taking a place beside Vanille. “You’d start a riot within an hour.”

“Probably.” Vanille waved one hand at the food on the table. “Go ahead and eat. I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Fang and Lightning shared a look, and Serah had to bite back a smile. But Lightning was hungry – Fang had seen to that. The rest of the meal passed in a pleasant haze of conversation. They had a lot of catching up to do, and what better way to do it than over a fine meal?

Besides, there would be plenty of time for work tomorrow. Vanille might have secured buyers for her most expensive good, but she had a lot of other things to sell too. And there was no marketplace quite like Bodhum’s marketplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I neither own Final Fantasy, nor am I making any money off of this.
> 
> This story was inspired by an original fiction project that I’m working on. That project still isn’t ready yet, and the main reason is that I’m not quite as confident as I want to be about the style and format. Apart from giving me a chance to write some more Fang and Lightning, this story also gives me a chance to work out a few of the kinks in the kind of writing I want to use for that story.
> 
> But back to this story, I believe that a city can, given enough time, almost take on a life of its own. But the lifeblood of a city is, and always will be, its people. This story is about Bodhum – hence the bit at the beginning – but the story of Bodhum is going to be told through the eyes of the people who live and work in it.
> 
> I also wanted a chance to work with a wider setting than in some of my other stories, one that brings together a lot of the other Final Fantasy characters and settings. In this chapter alone, I’ve mentioned quite a few of them, and you can expect to see more of them pop up. For the most part, however, the Final Fantasy XIII cast will be taking centre stage.
> 
> For those of you concerned about my other multi-chapter stories, please do not fret. Due to recent events in my personal life, I’ve not been in the right frame of mind to tackle things like Whispers of the Gods. But as things settle down, I’m finally starting to hit my stride again, so hopefully you’ll see progress on that front soon. Today, for instance, was the first time since I had surgery on my knee that I’ve been able to write in a position that had some degree of comfort. 
> 
> Finally, if you like my writing, you should check out my original fiction. You can find links to it in my profile. If you enjoy fantasy and action, you’ll love _The Last Huntress_. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	2. Merchants and Warriors

**Merchants and Warriors**  
 _  
Despite centuries of intermittent conflict, trade had seldom been interrupted between the many nations of the east. It is simply too profitable. However, not all conflicts are the same. Some have gone on much longer than others, and some have very little to do with economics or territory._

_Perhaps the most famous example of such a conflict is the long-standing enmity between the Kingdom of Yevon and the Al Bhed._

_The Yevonites believe that magic is holy and that artifice is unholy. Although some level of artifice is permitted (e.g., in the construction of dwellings and basic tools), almost everything in the Kingdom of Yevon is accomplished through magic. Indeed, the mages of Yevon are considered some of the finest in the world._

_The present Grand Summoner – the ruler of the Kingdom – is one of the most powerful mages in history. She once defeated an entire army of undead by singlehandedly sending them to their eternal rest. She is much more moderate than her predecessors, and there are even those who believe that she may have Al Bhed blood._

_The Al Bhed once lived in the Kingdom of Yevon, although their love of artifice was often a source of friction. However, several centuries ago, a more radical strain of the Yevonite religion emerged. The Al Bhed were subjected to increasing levels of persecution, culminating in the imprisonment and execution of thousands of Al Bhed._

_After a bloody civil war, the Al Bhed won their freedom, fleeing across the sea from the Kingdom to the deserts they now occupy. They found welcome their, aiding the artificers of first Dalmasca and then Nabradia before settling in the deserts nearby. Although the lands they claimed were amongst the most inhospitable in the region, their advanced technology allowed them to make a home there._

_Since the Al Bhed left the Kingdom, the Yevonites have launched several crusades in an attempt to wipe them out. Each of those attempts has been repulsed, often at great cost, with the aid of Dalmasca and Nabradia. Indeed, no ctizien of the Kingdom is allowed to set foot in either Dalmasca or Nabradia upon pain of death._

_But there has been renewed hope for peace. The current Grand Summoner – Yuna – is more moderate than any of her predecessors. However her views, combined with her questionable heritage, have led to the development of several opposing factions. This is particularly relevant because the position of Grand Summoner is no longer hereditary. Instead, elections are held on a regular basis to determine the Kingdom’s leader._  
  
X X X

Vanille awakened bright and early the next morning – much to her dismay. It was, she supposed, a horrid abuse of her magic to use it to cure her hangover, but she’d earned this particularly skill the hard way. Someone of her size and constitution simply could not keep up without a bit of magical assistance. It did help that Serah had been kind enough to explain the physical mechanisms of drunkenness. Apparently, the healer saw quite a lot of it.

But on this morning, Vanille had other things to consider, although she was always happy to see her pink-haired friend again. She had already found buyers for her most expensive and exotic goods, chief amongst them a wonderfully obedient golem that she had created using a combination of magic and artifice. The buyers of those goods needed only to arrive at her villa with payment to secure their goods.

However, she also had a host of lesser item to sell as well. There were, for example, the lighting devices that had become popular over the past several years. They were another cunning collaboration of magic and artifice, using a highly refined metal wire heated to a high temperature to produce both light and warmth. Several minute seals protected the wire while several larger seals and enchantments drew on magic from the device’s surroundings to heat the wire. For the most part, that meant the device absorbed magic from the land, although the owner could also substitute their own magic if required.

There was also the cleaning fluid that had been her best-selling product on her last visit. It was basically water enchanted to remove grime and other muck. It had proven extremely popular amongst those who either lacked the magic or the inclination to clean clothes and dishes the traditional way. Although hers was far from the only such substance on the market, Vanille was certain hers was both more effective and longest lasting than her competitors’.

Another product she had invested some time in was a charm that could be dangled about the neck and which acted as a translator, facilitating speech in more than a dozen languages. She was fluent in several different tongues, but she had been forced to hire others – at no small expense – to aid her with the more exotic languages. 

But the product that interested her most was one that she had only recently put together. She was forever tinkering with artefacts in her workshop or testing magic in her laboratory, but what she loved most of all was combining those two skills. She had, after considerable effort, put together a device capable of controlling the weather – temperature, wind, humidity, and so forth – in an area the size of an average house. Given the hot, humid summers and cold, dry winters around Bodhum, she expected it to be a massive success. 

When she emerged from her room, Fang was already at the table, enjoying a hearty breakfast with some of the other Yun that had accompanied them. Her sister threw her a smile and a place was quickly prepared for her at the table. Vanille, never one to be overfond of early starts, eyed her porridge with something akin to betrayal.

“Dinner is always much better than breakfast,” Vanille said. “Or perhaps it is my mood that makes it so.” The villa shuddered, and she looked outside, a smile tugging at her lips. Bahamut had decided to join them for breakfast, his titanic frame looming over the side of the villa as he peered in through the windows. His nose wrinkled at the scent of Vanille’s porridge. “He’s getting restless.”

“He is,” Fang admitted. “He can smell the other creatures in the stables, and you know how he gets. He wants to pick a fight. I might have to take him out for a flight later today.”

“Good. I remember the last time we were here. He chased that poor griffin for almost an hour.” Vanille reached for some bread and then asked one of the others to prepare some of the dark, bitter drink made of crushed beans that came from the desert. “Not to mention, the paperwork will be horrendous if he eats someone.”

“Cocoon does love its paperwork.” That drew a burst of laughter from the other Yun. The Yun were famously lax when it came to the subject of paperwork. Most of their more permanent records were actually kept by enterprising Dia, for the Yun much preferred to pass things down via word of mouth. Vanille found the whole thing beyond frustrating, especially since she was the poor soul in charge of filing Fang’s taxes with the appropriate authorities in Oerba. “And Lightning would throw a fit.” 

“She would indeed.” In fact, Vanille was quite certain that the captain would probably try to beat Fang to death with the aforementioned paperwork.

“So, Vanille, are you going to the marketplace today?”

“Of course. When it comes to trading, the best start is an early start.” Early morning were far from pleasant, but Vanille knew well that the business of profit required certain sacrifices.

“Which marketplace will you be going to?”

That was a fair question. Bodhum was so vast that it had several marketplaces. Each catered to a particular class of good and to a particular class of people. Although the Empire was a monarchy, the citizens of Cocoon liked to believe that promotion was possible through merit. There was truth to that – Lightning had risen to become one of the most powerful people in Bodhum, and she was not of noble birth. 

Lightning’s skills and Serah’s prowess had led to their ascent. Lightning was now one of perhaps a dozen captains that served directly under General Amodar. That gave her considerable power and influence, and it had let to a sizeable increase in her wealth as well. All captains had commercial interests – Bodhum was a trading city – and their positions were ideal for such pursuits. Indeed, Lightning was Vanille’s sponsor in the city, which meant that she received a cut of Vanille’s profits in exchange for supporting the redhead’s efforts in the city. 

That support ranged from the mundane to the political. Whenever Vanille needed permits or passes, Lightning could be counted on to provide them. And whenever Vanille or one of her associates found themselves in trouble of a legal nature, Lightning could also be counted on to see the matter handled fairly, and, if possible, favourably.

But given the presence of several different markets, Vanille had learned how to spread how goods appropriately, distributing them to the markets where they would sell best. For example, more of her expensive products found their way to the markets meant for the wealthy, whereas her more affordable goods made more frequent appearances in markets meant for those of lower station.

Different markets also demanded different approaches. In the more aggressive, crowded marketplaces, Vanille would assign her most strident and vocal workers. In those that required a more demure approach, she would assign those who knew best how to speak softly and courteously. It required careful thought, but luckily, she had done this several times before.

“I’ll have some of our workers in all the usual markets, but I myself will be spending time in the poorer quarter. It has been a while since I’ve been there, and it is wise never to forget where we started. Besides, my apprentices have been working on their manners. They should be able to handle themselves perfectly well elsewhere.”

“In that case, I’ll be going with you. You have a knack for trouble.” Fang chuckled. Her sister could turn a molehill into a mountain and a mountain into a volcano in the span of a few minutes. “Lightning would throttle us if you started a riot.”

X X X

The marketplace in the poor quarter of the city was perhaps the busiest of them all. With the amount of work these people were forced to do to survive, it was little wonder that they had little time to see to many of their own needs. Instead, they were forced to turn to the marketplace for many things, which often ensured their stay amongst the poor. It was a vicious cycle, and one that Vanille hated with a passion. She knew very well what it was like to live hand to mouth, which was why she had always endeavoured to deliver the best possible goods at affordable prices. If she needed to pad her profits, she could do so on the wealthy – they would hardly miss a few coins here or there, unlike the people here.

She set up her stall and took a quick survey of the area nearby. She was amongst all the other vendors of magic and artefacts, and the stalls selling food were not all that far away. A deep breath brought another smile to her face. Whatever else could be said of the poor, they knew how to cook. The rich scent of Dalmascan spices came to her along with the delicious aroma of roasted wyvern.

Over the years, Vanille’s trading caravan had built a reputation for affordable goods of high quality, and she was always certain to contact Lightning and her other friends in the city to ensure that her potential customers were made aware of her arrival. Thus it wasn’t long before she found herself overrun with people eager to purchase her wares.

“Form a line!” Vanille shouted as one man tripped over another, only to have his fall broken by the body of a third. One of her clansmen stepped out to try and calm the horde. “There is enough for everyone! Form two lines! Two lines!”

Some of her workers gave her panicked looks – a few of them were new – but they settled quickly, taking money and exchanging it for whatever product the customer wanted. Lighting devices and heating stones were amongst the fastest selling items and her cleaning fluid was again quite popular. Many of the poor worked in occupations that left their clothes filthy.

Vanille made several adjustments to her prices as the day wore on, rewarding those she recognised as loyal customers and packaging together several products in a bid to encourage customers to try her newer wares. She was confident in the quality of her goods, and any discount now would be made up by further sales at a later time.

There was fierce competition with the other vendors nearby, and Vanille kept a wary eye out for any hint of sabotage. But that was what the Yun were there for. Fang alone would have scared off all but the boldest of them, but the addition of several others from her clan made any unwanted interference all but impossible.

Fang had chosen to dress more casually today, but only a fool would not recognise the intricate patterns woven onto her bracers or the sash about her waist. Bahamut had not been able to come with them – his size saw to that – but Lightning had promised to watch over him. 

The bulk of her sales were made in the morning and evening, and Vanille took a break in the early afternoon to grab a late lunch. She could have brought her lunch with her, but one of the joys of the marketplace was the chance to try something new. Naturally, Fang went with her, ever vigilant from pickpockets and other troubles.

“What are you having for lunch?” Fang asked. The taller woman slapped aside the wrist of a would-be pickpocket, who scampered off with a cry. “Some of the others mentioned a food stall from Wutai nearby, and there’s always that tavern on the other side of the marketplace. Remember, we went there last time.”

Vanille rubbed her stomach. Now she regretted not eating more of that porridge. “I remember. They had the most delicious chicken rolls, and let’s not forget the mead! Straight from the deserts of the Al Bhed, wasn’t it? The owner was one of them, wasn’t he?”

“I think so. Their eyes are hard to miss.”

“Still, I think I am in the mood for something different.” Vanille looked around, and then her eyes widened. “Oh! Look there, Fang! Is that –”

“The stall of an Al Bhed master artificer?” Fang chuckled. “The banners say so. Go on, have a look. You know you want to.”

Vanille bustled over, all but dragging Fang along. Although the Dia were famed for their artefacts, the Al Bhed were even more renowned – and with good reason. The Al Bhed had once been a part of the Kingdom of Yevon, but years of persecution for their love of mechanics had led to them fleeing the Kingdom and setting up their own settlements in the desert. A master artificer from the Al Bhed was a rare sight, even more so outside of the desert.

“You look like someone in need of something to make your life easier.” The blonde Al Bhed woman manning the stall seemed too young to be a master artificer, but then again, Vanille was quite young herself. “How about a loading crane? You won’t find one as light or as strong as mine!” The young woman’s unusual eyes narrowed. “Wait… I know you… you’re that Dia… Vanilla or something.”

“Oerba Dia Vanille.”

“Ah ha!” The Al Bhed waved her hands about in the air. “Well, I am Rikku, master artificer, and I think we can help each other.”

“Oh?”

What followed was a quick, somewhat convoluted spiel about how someone like Vanille – who rode a dragon – could really use a more efficient system for loading and unloading things as well as a properly equipped warehouse for storing all of her goods. And who better to provide all the equipment than a certain master artificer?

Vanille bit back a smile. Rikku’s enthusiasm was infectious, and a quick examination of the crane with her magic confirmed the other woman’s skill. “How about this? Bring some of your equipment to my villa later this afternoon, and I’ll test them on the dragon.”

“I will.” Rikku looked around and then lowered her voice. “You might want to watch yourself around here.” She pointed. “There’s a Yevonite over there preaching about how all of us need to get burned at the stake.”

“Thanks for the tip.” Vanille looked over to find a stall selling Al Bhed food nearby. “Do you mind if we have lunch here? I have a few more things I’d like to ask you.”

“Sure, sure.” Rikku tapped the goggles on her head. “I’ll be right here. And tell them you’re with me – they’ll cut you a discount.”

“I’ll do that.” Vanille tilted her head. “By the way, what are those goggles for?”

“A few things.” Rikku grinned. “Sometimes it helps to have something to cover these eyes of mine – less trouble that way. But they have some other uses too… they can shield my eyes from sparks and glare, magnify things, track the flow of magic… and… well, everything else is a trade secret.”

Vanille talked artifice with Rikku over lunch, and the other woman once again showed the sort of knowledge that explained her rank. She also learned that Rikku was part of another merchant caravan, one that travelled on one of the enormous land-ships that the Al Bhed were famous for. Vanille still didn’t know how those worked – no one did except the Al Bhed – but it had to be some combination of artifice and magic.

Well aware of the fact that her discussion of Rikku was not the most interesting thing in the world for Fang, she gave her sister a pat on the arm. Fang stood and headed off into the marketplace to have a look around, but not before shooting a glance at one of the Yun watching nearby. Her meaning was obvious: watch over Vanille… or else.

X X X

The highlight of Fang’s day came in the early evening, as the setting sun bathed the horizon in dark shades of orange. Aerial battle was the most thrilling part of a dragon rider’s life. Many of them lived for it, and it was often said that a rider would spare the life of a truly talented opponent so they could face them again one day. 

So when Lightning proposed a spar between them on their respective mounts, Fang was only too happy to agree.

At first glance, the battle seemed quite unfair. Bahamut was far larger and stronger than even the mightiest Pegasus, and his flame provided a distinct advantage at long range. However, there were other factors to consider. En masse, a group of dragons could easily set the entire sky aflame. A single dragon, even one so powerful as Bahamut, could not do that. A Pegasus was also far more agile in the air than a dragon, capable of incredible manoeuvres at close quarters.

Lightning was waiting near Bahamut, and Odin was with her. The Pegasus had not always been hers. He had once belonged to Amodar. During an ambush, the great general had been badly wounded. Luckily, Lightning had been with him, and she had seized Odin’s reins and guided them to safety, fighting her way past more than a dozen mercenaries that had been hired by Amodar’s political opponents.

For saving Amodar’s life, Lightning had received a promotion, the general’s favour, and Odin. The general claimed that the Pegasus much preferred her as his rider, and he was getting too old to ride such a proud animal. He much preferred to keep his feet on the ground now, or else take wing upon a less temperamental Pegasus.

Odin’s kind was rare east of Bodhum. Dragons and drakes were far more common in the lands of the clans. However, Lightning had taught Fang a lot about the winged horses. There were many breeds, each suited for a particular purpose. Odin was that rarest of things – a combination of different bloodlines that retained the strengths of his varied lineage while eliminating most of the weaknesses. He had the size to ride at the forefront of a battle and the agility, speed, and endurance to fight on even terms against any foe.

Lightning did not lie when she said that of all her possession Odin was the most valuable. He was worth a king’s ransom, and Lightning had made a handsome profit by allowing him to sire offspring with suitable mares. That Amodar had given her to him was a sign of the esteem he held her in, and she had risen high under his patronage although her own talents had helped in that ascent. 

Odin turned to look at Fang. He stood proud and straight, his powerful form unhindered by the armour that he wore. He flared his wings as she drew near, snorting and stamping his hooves upon the earth. Such a proud beast he was, but rightly so. Not even the presence of Bahamut nearby could shake the Pegasus’s resolve. 

“You’re looking well, Odin.” Fang reached forward, running her hands along the Pegasus’s flanks and through his mane. His eyes gleamed with a fire that matched his rider’s. Like Lightning, he relished the thought of a real challenge. “Lightning has been taking good care of you, I see.”

“Of course I have.” Lightning traced one hand along one of Odin’s wings. The armour that protected the outermost edge of each wing had been sharpened to a razor’s edge. Lightning was armoured as well, and Fang took a moment to admire the dashing figure that the other woman cut. As a captain, Lightning was entitled to the best armour, which was forged out of fine crystal and wrapped in dozens of protective enchantments. It gleamed in the dusk light, sparkling faintly orange. About her shoulders was thrown a blood red cloak. “I would sooner cut off my own right hand than see Odin treated poorly.”

“Ah.” Fang grinned. “So, you’re still terrorising everyone in the stables?”

Lightning didn’t bother to reply. Instead, she leapt up onto Odin. A sliver of her magic locked her in place in the saddle. “What rules will we be fighting by?”

“The usual: nothing lethal or overly harmful.”

“Very well.”

Fang waved at the sky. “Go ahead. I’ll give you a head start of three minutes before I pursue you.”

Lightning made a face. “How generous. But you do not give Odin and me enough credit. A minute is all we shall need.”

“If that is what you want, then a minute it is.”

Fang watched, lips curling up at the edges as Odin took three hopping steps and then launched up into the darkening sky. The Pegasus’s wings beat the air, and he and his rider vanished up into the clouds. What speed he had, what marvellous acceleration.

“All right.” Fang said, using her magic to leap atop Bahamut. “Are you ready to go hunting?”

The dragon gave an eager rumble in response. Fang could feel him growing hot beneath her, the great fire inside him kindling at the thought of a contest. His wings unfurled, and he shifted, the powerful muscles of his legs and tail drawn tight and ready.

“Easy, we said we’d give them a minute.”

Fang turned her eyes to the sky. The Pegasus knights of Bodhum wore helmets with enchanted visors when they took to the air. Those helmets not only improved their vision but also made it easier for them to breathe the thin air high above the ground. Fang preferred to do things the old-fashioned way, relying on a few spells to enhance her vision and ease her breathing.

But even her magically enhanced vision was no match for Bahamut’s eyes. A full-grown dragon could see clearly in the deepest shadow and see farther than a hawk. It was one of the many things that made dragons so dangerous. It was not without reason that the Yun considered them the ultimate predators.

“All right, that’s a minute.” Fang activated her magic again, securing herself to her harness. “After them.”

Bahamut heaved himself up into the air in a single, convulsive burst of motion. They jerked upward, and his wings beat at the air, driving them higher. For a few seconds, he was clumsy, his size working against him, but then they were soaring, the sheer force of his wings driving them inexorably higher. The wind rushed past, and Fang let loose a cry of delight as her dragon bore her up into the darkening sky.

They spotted Odin quickly – the Pegasus had hidden in the shadow of a low-hanging cloud. Lightning was proud, but she was also wise. Charging straight at Bahamut would only have resulted in a quick loss.

“Go get them.”

They streaked through the sky, Bahamut’s wings ripping through the air with the force of a hurricane. Lightning saw them at once, and Odin wheeled around, turning to meet them. There was a blinding flash, and a bolt of lightning crackled toward them. Fang lashed out with a spell of her own, throwing up a defensive barrier. It wasn’t enough to stop Lightning’s spell completely – the pink-haired woman’s name was well chosen – but Bahamut shrugged off the rest. It would take more than one bolt of lightning to bring down a dragon of Bahamut’s strength.

Fang chuckled as Lightning threw more spells at them. This time, Bahamut dodged, banking away as Fang returned the favour. A dozen ribbons of flame shot from Fang’s hand, racing across the sky toward Odin. 

The Pegasus dodged the spell with a grace no dragon could hope to match and then dove to avoid the enormous blast of fire that Bahamut spat. Fang grinned. As far as dragon fire went, that last attack had been more bark than bite. The blast had been a bright orange, but in true battle, Bahamut’s fire burnt white hot. 

As Odin came at them from underneath, Bahamut lashed out with his claws and tail. Lightning guided the Pegasus around the attacks, closing the gap and then pulling level. This was where a Pegasus knight was most dangerous to a dragon rider. At close quarters, Bahamut’s size made it difficult for him to match the agility of a Pegasus in the air.

Lightning launched another hail of spells, interspersing bolts of lightning with piercing shafts of wind. At this range, she could hardly miss – Bahamut was far too large a target. The dragon snarled, more irritated than hurt by the attacks, and Fang matched the timing of her spells to the slashes of his claws. Lightning was forced back, Bahamut wheeling away in a bid to get into one of the dragon’s blind spots.

The Pegasus might be more agile in the air than Bahamut, but he was also much more fragile. It would take a tremendously powerful spell to pierce Bahamut’s scales and knock him out of the sky, which was why Lightning was forced to rely mostly on spells that dealt great damage to a small area. Fang, however, had the luxury of using spells that affected a much wider area. Even with his armour, Odin could not afford to be hit by the kind of spells that Bahamut could simply ignore.

Fang gathered her power and made a series of broad, sweeping gestures. A cloud of ash sprang into existence, billowing toward Odin and Lightning. Lightning growled, and Odin gave a snort of indignation before just barely managing to dive underneath the spell. Fang laughed – and Lightning silenced her with a jagged fork of electricity that clattered off a hastily erected barrier spell.

“Temper, temper,” Fang shouted, well aware of the fact that Lightning could not hear her. Beneath her, Bahamut chortled. “I almost got you that time.”

Then Odin was charging headlong at them. He somehow managed to dodge another blast of Bahamut’s flame as Lightning deflected another one of Fang’s spells, a jet of water aimed at his wings. Then Lightning was shifting in her saddle –

Crack.

Lightning vanished as Odin swept past, and Fang jerked out of her harness just in time to grab her spear and block Lightning’s sword. One of the things that made Lightning so deadly in aerial combat was her ability to quickly and accurately teleport from one rapidly moving object to another. It was incredibly aggravating – Fang had never seen anyone else do it, and her own attempts to replicate the feat had led to her almost falling to her death on multiple occasions.

Fang’s counter strike slid of Lightning’s shield, sparks flying at the contact, and Lightning spun with the blow, twisting into another strike that almost knocked Fang off Bahamut’s back. Fang bit back a curse and increased the magic flowing into her boots – both she and Lightning were using magic to keep their footing as Bahamut hurtled through the air. 

With a growl, Fang shoved Lightning back, her spear streaking forward to stab at Lightning’s side. The other woman parried the blow and darted forward again. But Fang was ready this time, hopping back and swiping at Lightning’s legs. Lightning jumped over the attack – and was almost knocked off Bahamut’s back as the dragon reached around to swipe at her with one gigantic claw.

There was another crack – another teleportation –and Fang turned, knowing instinctively where Lightning would reappear. She lashed out as the pink-haired woman reappeared, and the pair of them exchanged a blindingly fast series of blows, spear, sword, and shield meeting again and again as Bahamut twisted and turned in the sky.

Even with the magic holding her onto Bahamut’s back, Lightning had to fight to keep her balance. But Fang had no such problems. She knew Bahamut as well as she knew herself, and she knew everything her dragon would do a moment before he did it. It gave her an advantage despite Lightning’s incredible speed and ability to teleport. 

“Having trouble?” Fang asked. She smirked, knowing how much it would infuriate her lover. “Or maybe you should whistle for Odin. You’re struggling just to keep up here.”

Lightning’s response was to vanish once again, and Fang laughed as the captain reappeared from seemingly every direction at once. This was one of Lightning’s finest spells: Army of One. It was, simply put, a combination of incredibly fast teleportation and illusion that made Lightning appear to be in multiple places at the same time.

But Fang was not without a few tricks of her own. She flicked her wrist, and her spear became more of a whip. This was one of Vanille’s inventions, an ingenious combination of mechanical cunning and mystical inventiveness. Her weapon blurred through the air, meeting each of Lightning’s attacks and shredding through half a dozen illusions at the same time.

Yet Lightning was not to be dissuaded so easily. She increased the speed of her attacks, even as Bahamut dropped into a dive, sweeping low over the neighbouring countryside. Well, Fang wasn’t ready to give up either. She had developed a spell of her own, one to match Lightning’s Army of One. She called it Highwind.

The air around Fang exploded outward, driving Lightning back for a split-second before she found her footing and resumed her assault. It would not be so easy this time. Fang had wrapped the winds around herself, forming a barrier that was both armour and brace, capable of deflecting Lightning’s attacks and aiding her own. The speed of her spear turned whip doubled, and Fang burst into motion, her movements hastened by the wind coiled around her.

As Bahamut soared back toward the pinnacle of the sky, Fang finally managed to throw Lightning back. The pink-haired woman skidded off the dragon’s back, and Fang didn’t think twice before following her. They plummeted through the air together, using their magic to try and adjust their position as Bahamut and Odin clashed overhead. The dragon snarled, swiping at Odin as the bladed edges of the Pegasus’s armoured wings scraped against the scales along his snout.

Fang used her wind to angle herself toward Lightning. But Lightning vanished a split-second before her spear would have made contact. She reappeared behind Fang, driving her shoulder into the other woman’s back and then bringing her sword around at Fang’s side. Fang blocked the blow and pushed Lightning back, a burst of wind allowing her to pursue her opponent and send Lightning hurtling backward with a rough swing of her spear.

A bolt of lightning held Fang back, and she gave a sharp whistle. Bahamut gave a low growl and spat a wall of flame at Odin before he dove, catching Fang easily and putting her on his back. Lightning gave a whistle of her own, teleporting onto Odin’s saddle as the Pegasus pulled up, trying to get above Bahamut.

For a split-second Fang’s eyes met Lightning’s. They were both smiling.

They fought for another hour, although by the end of it they were playing more than anything else. It was well after dusk by then, and they found themselves a good distance from Bodhum. They set a leisurely pace back to the city, Odin flying alongside Bahamut.

The dragon was much calmer when arrived back at the city. It had been more than a week since he’d enjoyed a good fight, and Lightning and Odin had certainly presented quite a challenge. He gave a happy rumble and settled his head upon his arms. Odin, ever proud, simply stamped the earth and waited for some of the stable hands to come see to his needs.

“Will you be joining us for dinner again?” Fang asked. The thrill of battle was slowly fading from her veins, but another fire was swiftly brewing. Lightning had unbuckled her armour and removed her helmet, and she presented a picture of rumpled beauty, sweat clinging to her brow, her hair mussed and untidy. 

“I will, but I want to see to Odin’s care first. I also have a meeting with General Amodar. It should not take too long, I think.”

“Good.” Fang stepped forward, stealing a quick kiss. “I will wait for you then. Oh, you should be ready for mischief too. I believe that Vanille has invited a master artificer from the Al Bhed to join us tonight. Hearing them speak, it is almost like they are long-lost sisters.”

X X X

General Amodar’s life had not been an easy one. He had given his youth to the Empire, and he had lost his wife while away on a campaign. He’d had affairs over the years – he was only human – but no woman had ever captured his heart the way his wife had. So he had no children and few relatives to speak of, certainly none that he could call true family.

Yet, in the dwindling of his years, he had met one he would be proud to call daughter.

It had been hard to miss Claire Farron when she first joined the city guard, her hair and beauty saw to that. True, she was fast, and she was skilled in magic, but she was also slender in the way that many women were, and she had no military lineage to speak of. But Amodar had seen a spark of something in her eyes, a determination and resolve that reminded him of the faraway days of his youth when he and a young prince had spoken of their desire to change the Empire for the better.

So he had watched as Claire Farron rose through the ranks, eventually earning the name ‘Lightning’ for her deeds. In time, she had come to serve as one of his personal bodyguards, and she had proven her worth in spectacular fashion, saving his life when his political opponents had tried to assassinate him. 

He had given her Odin and his patronage for her deeds, and she had become his protégé, learning all that he had to teach. Now, she was one of his captains, perhaps the finest, and an irreplaceable part of Bodhum. Perhaps he was becoming a sentimental fool, but he was certain she had grown fond of him as he had grown fond of her. It certainly seemed like she spoke more candidly with him than with her fellows.

“Sir.” Lightning knocked on his door.

Ah, she was always so polite, even when she being candid. “Enter.”

Lightning entered and saluted.

“Sit down.” Amodar gestured at the seat on the opposite side of the table. “Would you like some wine?”

“Thank you, sir.” Lightning gently took the decanter of wine from him and poured a glass for each of them. “You looked tired, sir.”

“It’s the paperwork.” Amodar laughed. “I’m looking over a few amendments to the trading codes. I would not wish it on my worst enemy.”

“I can imagine.” A hint of a smile played across Lightning’s lips. “Do you want me to look over it as well, sir?”

“In time, in time.” Amodar leaned back in his chair. “You spend so much time doing soldierly things that I sometimes forget how well you grasp the minutiae of our laws.” He grinned. “I suspect it has to do with your personality. You are altogether too meticulous.” 

“I like to be thorough, sir.” Lightning’s lips twitched. “And someone has to read through your work. Your spelling is atrocious.”

“Hah, I do it so that you may think yourself useful.” Amodar took a sip of his wine. “But proofreading is the work of scribes and old men. Honestly, I forget how young you are sometimes – too young to remember the way things used to be. But perhaps that is for the best.”

Her brows furrowed faintly. He’d surprised her it seemed, or perhaps he’d unsettled her. He knew that she had lost her parents in her youth. If she was fond of him, then she probably did not desire any reminders of his age. “Sir?”

“Do not worry, captain. I have many years ahead of me yet. I plan to retire to my villa beside the harbour and live a life of idleness and sloth.” He chuckled. “Still, it is nice to see you have friends amongst the clans. The Empire has grown much over the centuries, but I fear it can grow no further without fracturing. If it truly has reached its limits, then we must make peace with our neighbours.”

“Now you really do sound like an old man, sir.”

“I am an old man.” Amodar’s body reminded him of that every day. His strength was still there, but he wasn’t nearly as quick as he used to be, and his belly was no longer a flat plane of hard muscle.

“Not that old.” Lightning frowned, and he bit back a laugh. Lightning had never appreciated unnecessary change.

“Indeed. But let us get to the heart of this meeting.” He took a scroll from his desk and handed it to her. “Read it.”

Lightning lifted the scroll and then froze. “This has the seal of the emperor upon it, and it is addressed to you. The law is clear. I cannot read this.”

“It is a message to me, and I say that you may read it. Go ahead.” Amodar smiled. “Besides, it pertains to you as well.” He waited until Lightning had finished reading before he spoke again. “What do you think?”

Her face was calm, but he could see the thoughts swimming about behind her bright eyes. She was trying to put it all together. “I’m not sure I understand.”

The missive had come from Emperor Bartholomew II, his old friend. He was sending his son, Crown Prince Hope, to Bodhum. “The Emperor is no longer a young man. He wants to make sure that his son understands how to rule wisely and well. He wants to ensure that his son can rule in times of peace but also in times of war. He cannot learn what he must pampered and coddled in Eden. But where better for him to learn than Bodhum, the jewel of the east? And who better to teach him than someone who has risen through their own courage and merit? Who better to teach him than you?”

“Me?” Lightning’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, you. Of all my captains, I trust you the most. You have proven your worth. And you would not be teaching him alone. I will, of course, be teaching him as well. The prince will need to learn about more than military tactics and strategy, he must also learn of politics, economics, and diplomacy. I can teach him many things, but I am no longer in my prime. You are.”

“I will do my best, sir, I swear it.” Lightning saluted. “I will not let you down.”

“I know.” Amodar nodded. “You may go. I believe you have a dinner to attend.”

Lightning flushed, and Amodar felt a ripple of amusement run through him. He knew what Lightning had been up to, and whose company she had been keeping. The future of the Empire could not be one of constant, raging war. It had grown too large and brittle for that. The Empire needed peace, but it had to be a peace founded upon strength and honour.

Amodar was old, but he would hold on, at least long enough for Lightning to take over. If Bodhum were to endure it would need a strong leader, one who had the respect of all the clans. And where better to start than with two of the most prominent members of the Dia and Yun clans?

“Thank you, sir.” Lightning stood. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I neither own Final Fantasy, nor am I making any money off of this.
> 
> I’ve decided to strike while the iron is hot with this story although it helps that this chapter could easily have been added to the previous chapter. What sets this chapter apart, however, is the change in point of view. Instead of being written almost entirely from Lightning’s point of view, this chapter is written mostly from Vanille and Fang’s points of view.
> 
> In many of my other stories, I allude to Vanille being quick-witted and cunning, but this is probably the first story where I cast her as a merchant. However, I do think she’d be quite good at it. She’s personable, persuasive, and absolutely tenacious. I also couldn’t resist having Vanille meet Rikku. Outside of Ordinary Heroes, I think this is the first time that the two have met.
> 
> Apart from letting you guys see things from Vanille’s point of view (and inserting a little bit about her business), I also wanted to add a bit of action and some Fang/Lightning fun. I hope you enjoyed it. And yes, Odin got an upgrade in this story. Like I’ve always joked about, Odin is now a Pegasus!
> 
> Also, I have some very big news. My newest original story, Durendal, is now available on Amazon! It runs to ~80,000 words, making it the first novel-length original story that I’ve made available to the public! It’s a coming-of-age story and a Western with elements of science fiction. If you’ve enjoyed my other stories, I know you’ll love this one. You can find links to it in my profile (and a longer preview on Amazon). Here’s the blurb:
> 
> Twelve-year-old Billy Winchester’s got a feeling that the war made Duren a monster, but maybe he and his sister can make him a man again.
> 
> Billy’s always dreamed of leaving Sahara VII, a backwater mining planet, for some adventure. But with the galaxy still reeling from decades of war, and an older sister desperate to hang onto the only family she’s got left, he’s not having much luck.
> 
> Then he meets Duren, and suddenly adventure’s right on his doorstep.
> 
> The rugged stranger from another planet is everything Billy wishes he could be. When his sister hires Duren to help at their diner, Billy does his best to make him a part of their family. Trouble is, Duren’s got a past, and it’s the worst sort of bloody. To Billy though, he’s just a man, and a good one at that.
> 
> But danger’s never far on a planet like Sahara VII.
> 
> A cruel mining magnate, Stratton sets his eyes on Billy’s sister, and he won’t take no for an answer. When Stratton kidnaps her, Billy’s going to need the man Duren used to be, the man he hoped Billy would never have to see.
> 
> But Stratton isn’t stupid, and he isn’t alone. He knows Duren is coming for him, and there are people who’ve been waiting a long time for Duren to show himself. Duren won’t have to beat just Stratton and his men – he’ll have to stand toe-to-toe with the vengeful ghosts of his past while keeping Billy clear of the crossfire. Billy’s finally got his adventure, but it might cost him the only family he’s ever known.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	3. Gifts of Many Kinds

**Gifts of Many Kinds**   
_  
Few cities can match the splendour of Oerba, the home of the Dia. It stands at the foot of the Yun Mountains, upon the very edges of the broad plains that share its name. For more than one thousand years, the Dia have made their homes there. It is not the oldest of the cities built by the clans, but it is arguably the most famous._

_Despite the fearsome reputation of their closest allies, the Yun, the Dia have no great love of battle. Instead they prefer to be scholars, artificers, merchants, healers, and mages. The Dia will fight if they must – and fight well – but they prefer books and tools to swords and spears. Indeed the Great Library of Oerba is the envy of the world, much to the amusement of the Yun, who prefer the unforgiving slopes of their mountains to vast chambers filled with books and scrolls._

_The merchants of the Dia are a common sight in many lands. They are known to drive a hard bargain, but they keep their oaths, and they are always generous to those they consider friends. On their travels, they are seldom alone. Many a Yun warrior has honed their skills and earned fame and friendship on the road with a Dia merchant._

_The walls of Oerba are considered one of the greatest treasures of the clans, for they are made using materials and processes known only to the Dia. Despite their age, the stones still fit so closely together that not even the blade of a knife can slip between them. The walls are also reinforced with powerful spells. In fact, the entire plain is subject to the whims of Oerba’s mages, for countless monuments have been built to help carry their power beyond the walls of the city._

_At the height of the War of Transgression, the Cocoon Empire attacked Oerba three times. Twice, the armies of Cocoon were destroyed before reaching the city. On the first such occasion, the forces of the Yun clan caught them by surprise. But the second time, the mages of Oerba put their monuments to work. They tore the skies and rained fire down upon the armies of Cocoon for three days until not a single soldier remained alive. The third attempt was made by one of the largest armies that Cocoon ever assembled._

_The army included some of the Empire’s most powerful mages, so they were able to fight their way through the magic of Oera to assail the city’s walls directly. The Yun held the walls for more than a month despite the overwhelming numbers of the enemy. But as their forces dwindled, the situation grew desperate. That was when the mages and artificers of Oerba unleashed the weapon they had been preparing in secret._

_The Dia had crafted golems of stone and steel, warriors that knew neither weariness nor fear. The skill and power of every mage and artificer was needed to animate and control the army of golems, but they served their purpose. They broke the siege, and the forces of Cocoon fled. But the strain proved too much for many. More than half the mages and artificers involved perished from exhaustion, and those that remained took years to recover._

_But the Dia kept the golems. Now, they stand sentry on every street corner and along the walls – ready in case there is need of them again. The golems that are often used today to carry large burdens and do simple tasks are cousins to these ancient warriors, simple and weak enough that they do not overly tax the magic of those who operate them._

_Apart from Oerba, the Dia have many other smaller settlements. Most of these are on the plains, but they do maintain a number of trading outposts in distant lands. Indeed, Dia merchants can be found even in lands as far as Wutai and Nibelheim. More recently, however, the Dia have turned their attentions to Bodhum. The great city by the sea offers marketplaces eager for their goods – and marketplaces full of many things that the Dia desire.  
_  
X X X

Lightning woke slowly, something that she was not accustomed to. Her years of service to the city had taught her the importance of rising early and swiftly. She was often assigned command over the dawn watch and the dusk watch, two of the busiest times in the day, for the gates of the city opened at dawn and shut at dusk. But not today – she had asked Amodar to move her duties to a different time of the day.

Amodar had agreed and given her an amused smile. Undoubtedly, he knew her reason for making her request. And that reason lay pressed against her, one arm flung around her, her front pressed to Lightning’s back. 

Fang sighed and pulled Lightning more tightly into her embrace as she murmured something in the language of her clan. Lightning’s lips twitched. She had learned Fang’s language quickly, but the other woman continued to tease her about how formally Lightning managed to speak one of the most informal tongues in the world. Right now, Fang was complaining about the time and urging her to stay in bed.

“I have stayed in bed long enough.” Lightning smiled faintly as she eased herself out of Fang’s arms. “I have to bathe. Besides, it is already close to noon. I must take over the watch soon.”

Fang opened her eyes and gave Lightning another one of those playful smiles that Lightning loved so much. “True, you have stayed in bed – but not nearly long enough, and you did not sleep long.”

“And whose fault is that?” Lightning put on a mock scowl. “I wished only to sleep, but you would not let me.”

“That is true.” Fang stretched, and Lightning stared, for the blanket had fallen away and Fang was naked. “Let me make it up to you then. I can help you wash.” She snickered. “I will need something happy to remember the next time that one of Vanille’s experiments gets out of hand.”

Lightning’s shoulders shook with mirth. Fang was right to be worried. The dinner the previous night had been a raucous affair, filled with songs, stories, and merriment. Vanille appeared to have found a kindred spirit in Rikku, and the pair had talked all night while drinking far more than was wise. Fang had seen Vanille safely to her rooms before walking with Lightning back to her abode.

“I fear the city will not long stand if your sister persuades Rikku to participate in her experiments.” Lightning donned a robe and tossed one over to Fang. Then she sought out her bathing chamber. As much as she disliked keeping servants – she preferred seeing to her own needs – her position as a captain of the city made that impossible. Her attendants were filling the bath, and one of them looked up at her approach.

“Shall we assist you this morning, my lady?”

“No,” Lightning said quietly. “I will see to myself.”

Or perhaps not – for no sooner had the servant left than Fang entered. Lightning undressed and sank into the hot water. It wasn’t long before Fang joined her, the dark-haired woman taking a few moments to study the scented oils and soaps arrayed around the bath.

“Serah insists upon expanding my collection of soaps and oils.” Lightning made a face. “I already know what kind I like. I see no reason to buy more.”

Fang chuckled and removed her robe so she could join Lightning in the bath. “Your sister may be a healer, Lightning, but she is more bossy than an old, cranky general.”

“She is, though do not tell her that I said that.” Lightning paused. “How much longer will you be staying?” They had enough time to talk a little, but they might have to rush their ablutions if they wanted to indulge in other, more enjoyable, things as well. Besides, this was important. Vanille and Fang’s visits could vary greatly in length. The longest had been almost three months, but the shortest had been only a week. She hoped this visit would be one of the longer ones.

Fang rubbed Lightning’s calf with her foot. “At least a month, I think, perhaps longer now that Vanille has finally managed to get her hands on a master artificer. I can only pray to the gods she does not abduct the poor girl, or worse, somehow convince Rikku to come with us back to Oerba. Who knows what horrors those two will create?”

Lightning laughed. Everyone knew of the famous golems of Oerba, legendary soldiers that had lain still and silent for centuries. Vanille had once tried to replicate them, and the resulting disaster had almost completely destroyed Vanille’s workshop. “Then I am glad that we still have much time.” She handed Fang a cloth and turned. “You said you would make it up to me – wash my back.”

“Of course, I would hate to break a promise, and it would not do to refuse the orders of a captain of the city.”

“A mere captain only?” Lightning glanced over her shoulder. “Am I not your captain?”

Fang pressed a kiss to Lightning’s shoulder. “You are indeed my captain – if not on the battlefield, then in all other things.” Fang’s right hand wandered from Lightning’s back to trail across her side. “And your front needs washing too, I think. I would hate to miss a spot.”

X X X

Fang wandered through the marketplace. It was always hard to part with Lightning, but it helped to know that she would see her later in the day. She pursed her lips. She usually preferred to show her care for others through her deeds. After all, she was a Yun, and her people were quite practical at heart. 

But she was not without some romance in her soul. Gifts were another way of showing love, and that was why she was here. She’d already organised for Rikku to make a gift for Vanille, but Lightning was another matter. In the past, she’d gotten Lightning weapons, but she wanted to do something different this time. And Lightning had weapons and armour enough now. The only weapons that might show the true depths of Fang’s esteem for the other woman could not be bought in a mere marketplace, even one in the finer quarter of the city as this one was, they would have to come from the forges of the Yun.

Perhaps something softer would do. Lightning was a woman, deeply feminine, although she hid that side of herself from those under her command. But she would treasure such a gift from Fang, one of the few people she allowed to see that side of her. Hopefully, Fang would find a gift worthy of her captain.

Fang dismissed most of her ideas quickly. Lightning did not need or want more perfume, and she could hardly get Lightning one of those silly, frivolous hats that the noblewomen of Cocoon so loved. But then something caught her eye, and she stopped in front of the store of a clothing merchant.

As she stepped inside, he came forward to greet her. She saw at once that he was from Wutai, and then her eyes went again to the fine silk robes on display. Her brows furrowed in concentration, and she reached out to handle the material.

Wutai was not the only nation to produce silk, but theirs was by far the best. The silk between her fingertips felt like liquid moonlight, cool and smooth and utterly without flaw. The robe itself was of the traditional style, cinched about the waist by an elaborately tied strip of material. It was a rich scarlet with white cherry blossoms spread across it. 

“May I help you?” the merchant asked. His eyes took in the bracers she wore and the symbols woven into her sari. He bowed deeply. The people of Wutai revered warriors, and her clothing marked her as one of the finest in her clan. “I have never had a dragon rider in my store before.”

“Well, there is one here now.” Fang gave him a warm smile. The merchant himself wore a simpler, more functional robe adorned with the great water serpent that the people of Wutai worshipped. Vanille found that fascinating, but Bahamut found it almost insulting. Fang could almost read her dragon’s mind. Water? Bah – water was for the weak. Fire was for the strong. “This robe, can you tell me more about it?”

And so the merchant provided an impressive – but suitably mysterious – account of the labours required to make the robe. It all sounded very time consuming and complicated, but Fang could understand that. Things of fine quality required time to make. One of the elders of her clan had a similar robe, given to her in the days of her youth as a reward for saving the life of a Wutai noblewoman. Decades had passed since then, and the robe remained as colourful as ever.

“You have others like this? I wish to see them.”

The merchant produced more robes, and Fang found one that she liked. It was the same blue as her sari, the colour of the summer sky over the mountains of the Yun, and it was covered in silver flowers – roses, she realised. Her lips curved up. A fitting flower, for Lightning had always reminded her of a rose: beautiful to look upon, but apt to make you bleed if you handled her without careful thought. As for the colour, well, Fang was possessive. It would be nice to see Lightning wearing the colours of her clan.

“This robe,” Fang said. “Can it be adjusted?”

“Yes, but I will need to take measurements.”

Fang shook her head. This was going to be a surprise, and she knew all of Lighting’s measurements already, not only from hands-on experience but also from all the times she’d been present when Serah bullied her sister into dressing better. “I can tell you what changes you have to make.”

X X X

Fang’s next destination was the harbour. It was a fine day, and she took a moment to savour the sounds and smell of the sea. She might have been born in the mountains, but the ocean had its charms. But she was not here merely for pleasure. She had business of her own to attend to.

On occasion, great beasts would swim in the waters off the coast. These beasts were said to sing under the water and to emerge from time to time to breathe air. The fishermen here caught several a year, mindful of the times in the past when they had taken too many and the beasts had not returned for many years. Fang’s presence offered them a rare opportunity: in exchange for a share of the profits, Fang would help them catch their prey swiftly and easily. Then they could turn their attention to catching other rare delicacies.

“Hail, Lady Rider,” the captain of the ship cried as she approached. “It is good to see you. I trust your stay in our city has been good so far.”

“Yes,” Fang replied. “It has. But I fear there will be hardly a coin left here once my sister is done with her trading.”

“Hah! You speak truly. The Dia are cunning merchants, and your sister is one of the most cunning.” The captain beckoned with one hand. “We’re ready to cast off, are you ready to come aboard?”

“I am.” Fang boarded the ship. “You can cast off. I will call for Bahamut once we clear the harbour.”

They set off, making good time out of the harbour as the captain and his crew brought their skill to bear. As they sailed, Fang watched the waves go by, marvelling at how easily the ship cut through the water. There was a strong wind at their back, and the sun was shining. The smell of salt filled her nostrils, and the crashing of the waves filled her ears.

As they cleared the harbour, they signalled to the watchtowers and walls, and Fang gave a sharp whistle and flared her magic. Even at this distance, Bahamut would sense her summons and come.

 

The great dragon took wing and swept in from the city, a black and purple leviathan even bigger than the ship. Fang rarely saw him from this angle – she was almost always up on his back – and he was truly magnificent. He looked like a storm cloud split by purple bolts of lightning. He cast his shadow over the ship as he passed, and his wings beat the air with the force of a whirlwind.

“We can spot the whales for you,” Fang said. “Then we can go on the hunt. Last time, you were able to carry two alongside the boat with the aid of magic. Two should be more than enough.”

Fang whistled, and Bahamut dove into the ocean. He sank deep beneath the waves and then shot back to the surface. He idled on the surface and paddled with his wings, claws, and tail. The dragon was a living island, a mass of black scales. Not even the ocean could quench the fire within him, and a chortle from the dragon sent up a spray of steam. “I will send a signal when we spot the whales.”

Fang leapt off the ship into the water. Bahamut reached out with one claw and then put her upon his back. She secured herself in place and grinned as he dove beneath the waves. Deep beneath the surface, he turned, gathering himself for a moment before he drove upward with all the strength he possessed. He burst out of the water amidst a towering spray, and his wings unfurled to catch the air. The sheer speed of their ascent drove the water from his scales, and Fang let loose a wild cry. 

“Higher!” she growled. “Higher where your keen eyes and mine can see far.”

Fang used a spell to enhance her vision and peered down at the ocean. From this high up, it was only a matter of time before they spotted the whales. And sure enough, her dragon’s keen eyes soon picked out a dozen of the beasts surfacing for ait to the south. She fired off a burst of magic to guide the captain and his crew and then hung back to watch the hunt.

The whales were magnificent creatures, and Fang felt a pang of sadness as the captain brought his ship around to isolate one of them so that the beast could be slain with spear and spell. It reminded her of the time she’d tracked a wolf deep into the mountains. It had been a splendid creature, sleek and powerful, and slaying it had brought her equal parts joy and sadness. She’d prayed for the spirit of that wolf, and now she prayed for the spirits of the whales they would take.

Certain that the captain had everything under control, she and Bahamut went after the rest of the pod. The dragon banked sharply and then dove into the ocean. He sliced through the surface of the water and seized a whale in his claws. The whale struggled in his grasp, and the dragon lurched up toward the surface before he drove one claw deep into its side

It was a mortal wound, and the whale let loose a keening wail. Blood spilled into the water, and the dragon roared. The ship could have this one, bringing their hunt to an end, but Bahamut was hungry. He wanted one more for himself. With another roar, he dove back beneath the waves.

Within a matter of moments, he had grabbed hold of another whale. The beast writhed and fought, but the dragon would not be denied. Bahamut swam up toward the surface and then took to the air. His destination was a small island several miles away. The dragon hurled the whale onto the shore and lunged forward to bury his teeth into its throat. A savage twist of his head all but ripped the whale’s lower jaw off. The whale twitched violently, its blood scattered all over the beach, and then went still.

Fang swallowed thickly. Despite his size, it was sometimes very easy to forget exactly what Bahamut was. He was fiercely loyal to her and gentle with her and those she loved. But he was also a dragon, a beast of fire and fury. Killing a whale quickly required the work of at least two skilled mages and several men with specially made spears. Bahamut had ripped two whales to shreds in what felt like seconds.

The dragon ate his fill noisily and messily, his teeth and the scales on his head and neck splattered with gore. She could feel his contentment as he leaned back to give a happy trill. In some ways he was almost like a child crooning over some sweet treat, and she ran one hand up and down his back.

“Easy there,” Fang said. “You don’t have to eat so fast. Nobody is going to try and steal your food.”

Bahamut turned to look at her. There was an accusatory gleam in his eyes.

“Really? You think I’m going to steal your food?” Fang laughed. “Even if I wanted to steal your food, how much do you think I could take? I could eat my own weight in whale meat, and you’d never even notice it was gone.” 

The dragon shrugged as if to acknowledge the truth to her words.

“Still, I am a little hungry.” Fang grinned. “So while I’m not going to steal your food, I will ask if you want to share it with me.”

Her dragon considered the whale carcass for a moment and then carved off a slab of it for her. Fang chuckled. The slab was bigger than she was. Oh well, she could always save some for the others back at the villa. 

“Good boy.” Fang patted Bahamut on the back. “We’ll head back once you’re done eating.”

Bahamut finished his meal, and they washed off in the sea. Then they took to the air with the slab of whale meat strapped onto his back. The captain and his crew had brought both whales on board and were busy processing them as they headed back to the harbour. They could finish the task when they docked, but it was best to get as much done as possible before they landed. 

Fang didn’t bother to get off Bahamut as they soared over the harbour. She knew the captain well. He wouldn’t cheat her. However, she made sure to wave as she passed the ship, flying low so that captain and his crew could see her. They waved back, the decks covered with blood and an assortment of whale parts.

She knew Bahamut. Her dragon usually liked to have a nap after a big meal. The moment they landed in the field set aside for him, he curled up and tucked his head under his wings. Fang took a second or two to think about it before she sprawled out on his back. It was a nice day, and it had been a while since she’d napped with him.

Lightning found them like that later in the afternoon. Fang had a tendency to snore when she slept on Bahamut, but it was impossible to hear her over the rhythmic thunder that was Bahamut doing some snoring of his own. The captain chuckled. Some of her guards were not too fond of the noise, but none of them were foolish enough to try and tell a dragon that it should stop snoring.

X X X

The next two weeks passed by far too quickly for Lightning’s liking. No matter how much time she spent with Fang each day, it never seemed to be enough. But it would have to be enough. Eventually, Fang would have to leave, and Lightning would have to rely on memories of their time together to sustain her until Fang returned.

But this was the life they’d chosen. She was a captain of the city’s guard, and Fang was a dragon rider of the Yun. Lightning had to stay in her city, and Fang could not stay away from her people for long. That they had any time together at all was something for them to celebrate, not mourn.

Yet Fang was not the only thing that occupied Lightning’s mind. Apart from all her normal duties, Lightning was also expecting a guest, a very special guest. He was due to arrive around noon, and the guards manning the watchtowers had already sighted a group of riders that might include him.

Lightning left the walls and waited in a large courtyard at the centre of one of the barracks. At her orders, the courtyard had been emptied, and the guards there had all been sent out on patrols. She was alone – until two dozen riders drew rein at the other end of the courtyard. They were dressed plainly, but their bearing gave them away.

These men were trained soldiers, amongst the finest in the Empire. Their leader stepped forward and pushed back his hood so that he could study the courtyard and its surroundings more easily. A pulse of magic rushed past as he confirmed that all was well. Lightning frowned faintly. She had given her word that they would be alone. It was almost insulting that she hadn’t been taken at her word.

Then again, Rygdea always had been thorough when it came to his duties. She’d met him several times before when she’d been one of Amodar’s bodyguards. He was a captain in the Emperor’s Guard, General Raines’s second-in-command. And his presence meant that there had to be a member of the royal family present.

Another one of the riders dismounted and stepped forward. The others immediately fell into formation around him. He pushed back the hood of his cloak. The rider was still only a boy, although it would not be long now before he became a man. He wore no symbols of his lineage, but Lightning recognised him easily enough. She’d been introduced to him during Amodar’s last visit to Eden.

“Did we keep you waiting long?” Rygdea asked.

“No,” Lightning replied. “You are exactly on time – as always.”

Rygdea grinned. “General Raines accepts nothing less.”

“I know.” Lightning’s gaze went to the boy. “Welcome to Bodhum, Your Highness. I hope that your journey went well.”

“Thank you, captain.” Crown Prince Hope paused and gave her an uncertain smile before he continued. “But I would prefer it if you could simply call me Hope. I have come here to learn, and I don’t think I can do that properly if everybody is worrying about my title. I want to be just another new recruit – I want to succeed or fail on my own merit. I cannot be the Crown Prince during my stay here.”

Lightning met Hope’s gaze evenly. He had started off uncertain, but his voice had grown firm toward the end. His words were his own, not merely some script he had been told to adhere to. A boy he might still be, but she could see now why his father had sent him here. He wanted to become a man, but more than that, he wanted to become a man worthy of succeeding his father.

“There is a saying,” Lightning said. “That a sword does not care who it cuts upon the battlefield. A king and a pauper are both just flesh.” Her lips curled ever so slightly. “Nor do books care who learns their contents.”

Her words were daring, but she wanted to see how the prince read them. The prince grinned and shot a sidelong glance at Rygdea. The older man was biting back a chuckle.

“I have heard those saying, though the captain here insists that it very much matter whether a sword strikes down a pauper or a prince.” Hope nodded at Lightning. “I’ve been told that you will be one of my instructors.”

“I shall. But before we can start your lessons, General Amodar has asked to speak with you.”

“Of course, captain. Lead the way.” 

As they walked toward Amodar’s office, Lightning spoke softly with Rygdea. The prince didn’t seem to mind, content to let his eyes wander over everything. From what she had heard, Hope had spent almost his entire life in Eden. Everything here would seem new and interesting to him, even the barracks.

“Will you and the others be staying?” Lightning asked Rygdea.

“Yes,” the captain replied. “But we’ll be keeping out of sight.” He shook his head in fond exasperation. “The prince would prefer it that way. He wants to do this properly.”

Lightning cast another glance at Hope. Rygdea did not give his loyalty easily, but it was unbreakable once given. For the prince to have earned it spoke well of him. “And I suppose that the delights of my fair city have nothing to do with your staying either?”

A hint of a smile crossed Rygdea’s lips. “Perhaps they do.”

They reached Amodar’s office, and Hope went inside to talk with the general while the others remained outside. There were things to discuss that were for Hope’s ears alone. Besides, he was in no danger from the general – Amodar was one of his father’s oldest friends.

“Tell me about the prince,” Lightning said as they waited. “And speak honestly. I would know what sort of person I must teach.”

“Have no fear, the prince has given me leave to speak freely.” Rygdea paused, oddly thoughtful for a man who preferred actions to words. “The prince wants very much to be a good ruler, an emperor worthy of the Empire. But I fear he may struggle to reach that goal. The emperor and empress both love him very much. He is also their only son and heir. Thus he has been kept sheltered, a bird wishing for freedom trapped in a gilded cage. It took weeks to convince his parents to let him come, and even then he had to ask your general for assistance.

“Still, I think you shall be pleased to have him as a student. The prince is a clever boy, if given perhaps too much to thinking rather than doing. But perhaps that is not his fault. As I have said, his parents have sheltered him. He will do his best, I think, in any task that you give him, and he has promised me that he will not shirk from hard work as though it were beneath him. Yes, he will make a good student.”

“You believe in him,” Lightning said quietly. “Why?”

“Through long years of battle I have learned to read the hearts of men,” Rygdea said. “And the prince has a good one. Weak muscles can be made strong by hard labour and ignorance can be driven back by wisdom, but an honest heart, one that can rule fairly and with mercy, is not something that can be taught. We are fortunate that the prince has such a heart. That is why, as the years of his manhood draw near, it is so important that we help him attain everything else he requires to rule well.”

“Your words are wise,” Lightning replied. “And in the days to come, I will find out for myself what kind of man the prince wishes to be. I shall be his tutor in matters of combat.”

“And a fine tutor you will be,” Rygdea said. “All that I have heard says that your are uncompromising and stern in the training of your guards, but they love you for it and would follow you anywhere. More than that, you expect nothing less than the very of yourself, and that is a fine thing for a prince to learn.” 

“I hope the prince is ready.” Lightning turned back toward the door as Amodar opened it and asked them to enter. “For his training will begin tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I neither own Final Fantasy, nor am I making any money off of this.
> 
> This chapter has a bit of everything. There’s some good, old-fashioned Lightning and Fang goodness at the start. I think you can learn a lot about a couple from how they act in private, especially during moments like waking up. And trust Fang to be able to bring out the more laid-back side of Lightning.
> 
> Fang also got to show off her romantic side in this chapter although I suppose some people would consider sparring romantic. This chapter also gave me the chance to show Bahamut for what he truly is. In the previous chapters, the dragon has seemed more like an overgrown dog than a dragon in temperament. Here, he displays a little bit of the savagery that makes him so dangerous by, quite frankly, butchering a pair of whales. But don’t worry – no actual whales were harmed during the writing of this chapter.
> 
> And then there’s Hope. I’m glad that he’s finally made his appearance. I think he and Lightning have always had a close friendship. He looks up to her a lot, and that is likely to be the same here. Of course, things are a little different here. He is the crown prince of the Empire whereas Lightning is only a captain. Still, he’s willing to learn – and Lightning is more than happy to teach.
> 
> Also, I have some very big news. My newest original story, Durendal, is now available on Amazon! It runs to ~80,000 words, making it the first novel-length original story that I’ve made available to the public! It’s a coming-of-age story and a Western with elements of science fiction. If you’ve enjoyed my other stories, I know you’ll love this one. You can find it through the link to my original fiction in my profile.
> 
> And finally, last but not least, my original short story The Last Huntress will be available for free on Amazon this Sunday 23rd March (Pacific Standard Time). If you enjoy fantasy with a healthy dose of atmosphere and action, I’m sure you love it. You can find a link to it in my profile.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
